We plan to determine the hormonal requirements of human tumor cells for growth in serum free medium. Using this information, we plan to design chemotherapeutic drugs by coupling hormones to drugs such as daunomycin to gain specificity in delivery. These will be tested against human tumors in culture and in nude mice.